Gundam Wing: Columbia
by Quester
Summary: AC 201: A spaceship from another dimension crash-lands in the Sanc Kingdom, just as a new threat to peace emerges. A threat that could literaly destroy everything that has been accomplished in the five years since the war of AC 196. Rating mostly for viol
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE. FEEL FREE TO ARCHIVE THIS, IF YOU THINK IT'S ANY GOOD.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST REAL FANFIC, AND I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE IT'S GOING TO GO. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME FOR THIS CHAPTER WHILE I INTRODUCE MY CHARACTERS AND SET UP THE STORYLINE (OR AT LEAST PART OF IT). ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE IS THAT THE MOST OF THE PROLOGUE DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE GUNDAM WING UNIVERSE, BUT IN AN ALTERNATE TIME-LINE, THE REST OF THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE GUNDAM WING UNIVERSE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: THIS IS A VERY REVISED VERSION OF THE STORY I ORIGINALLY POSTED ABOUT A YEAR AGO.

Now that that's said, let's begin...

Gundam Wing:

Columbia

Dramatis Personae

AN: I AM ONLY DOING MINI-BIOS FOR THE NEW CHARACTERS, BUT I WILL MENTION ANYTHING DRASTIC FOR THE OTHERS AS WELL.

PROJECT COLUMBIA Personnel:

**CAPT Jason Miles**, USN, age 30, was a product of PROJECT DRAFT, an attempt to genetically-engineer a "perfect" human. His learning and retention rates are almost ten times that of a normal human being, because of this he was able to complete several graduate degrees during his time at the NavalAcademy. Among these are PhD's in Computer Science, Nuclear Physics, Particle Physics and Aerodynamics. This, along with the fact that the ability to command people was built into him at a genetic level (and that he was an experiment and the navy deliberately pushed his promotions), led to a meteoric rise through the ranks of the USN, reaching captain by the age of 29, a mere nine years after his graduation from the USNA. Along the way he became a naval aviator, commanded a submarine, and completed BUD/S, but despite this his eventual destination was the Office of Naval Research. He is the commanding officer of PROJECT COLUMBIA, and the Commander of the Columbia Prototype.

**Amy Hancock**, Lockheed-Martin, age 29, is one of the world's most renowned theoretical physicists, designed the Columbia Prototype's power plant and propulsion system. She, along with her twin sister Katherine, worked at Lockheed's "Skunk Works" before she was hired to work on PROJECT COLUMBIA. She serves as the Chief Engineer of the Columbia Prototype.

**Katherine Hancock**, Lockheed-Martin, age 29, is one of the world's pioneering dimensional dynamacist, and developed the theories on which PROJECT COLUMBIA was based. Prior to her joining PROJECT COLUMBIA she worked at Lockheed's "Skunk Works." She serves as the Science Officer and Navigator of the Columbia Prototype.

**CDR Jack Alder**, USN, age 35, is a well know high-energy physicist, developed the weapons systems for the Columbia Prototype. He is a quiet man and not much is know about his history, other than that he served as a navy SEAL during the Hawaiian War before being assigned to the ONR to develop new weapons and sensor systems. He is the Tactical Officer of the Columbia Prototype.

**LTCDR Alan "Psycho" Gron**, USN, age 27, is on of the best pilots in the navy, he participated in the Hawaiian war from the USS Enterprise, earning the title of ace in one engagement, a recipient of the Congressional Medal of Honor for his actions in the defense of Los Angeles, where his squadron was forced to engage incoming ICBMs. He has a friendly rivalry with CAPT Miles. He is the Pilot of the Columbia Prototype.

**CDR Dr. Elizabeth Brown**, USN, 32, is a very skilled surgeon and medical researcher, she won the Nobel Prize in medicine for her development of not only a vaccine, but a cure for AIDS. She is the Medical Officer, Biologist and Executive officer of the Columbia Prototype.

SancKingdom:

**Queen Relena Peacecraft**, age 20, is the Foreign Minister for the Alliance of Nations, in addition to her duties as ruler of the SancKingdom.

**Duke Milliardo Peacecraft**, age 24, runs the SancKingdom on a day to day basis. He is the former pilot of Epyon,

**Colonel Lucretzia Noin**, age 24, is the chief of the Sanc Kingdom Imperial Guards, a position she does not take lightly.

**Lady Dorothy Catalonia**, age 20, is the head of Relena Peacecraft's Guard detail. In a piece of poetic irony, her psychological problems were fixed by the ZERO system, instead of amplified as they were with so many others.

The Preventers:

**Heero Yuy**, age 20, is the former pilot of the Gundam Wing-Zero.

**Duo Maxwell**, age 20, is the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell.

**Wufei Chang**, age 20, is the former pilot of the Gundam Altron.

**Hilde Schibecker**, age 20, is a former OZ soldier who often works with her partner and Fiancée, Duo Maxwell. 

**Sally Po**, age 24, is the Preventers' Chief Medical Officer, and one of Wufei's only confidants.

**Lady Une**, age 24 is the commander of the Preventers.

Others:

**Quatre Rebarba Winner**, age 20 is the former pilot of the Gundam Sandroc, and is now the head of the Winner Corporation.

**Trowa Barton**, age 20, is the former pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, works as a clown in a circus. 

**Catherine Bloom**, age 22, is Trowa's older sister and the star of the circus they perform in.

Prologue

As the sleek black shape of the Columbia Prototype lifted off of the ground, under its own power for the first time, Jason Miles felt the relief and joy come crashing through the room. They had actually developed a craft that moved using dimensional friction! He knew that they still had a long way to go before they could even let a rumor of their success out, because the main goal of PROJECT COLUMBIA was not to develop a dimensional drive, that was simply a means to the end of developing a working "Faster Than Light" propulsion system. _Even if we fail,_ he thought, _we had accomplished a great deal, we had built a working cold fusion reactor, and developed the dimensional drive and inertial compensator necessary to make a trip beyond the speed of light both possible and safe._

Suddenly he was yanked out of his thoughts by Katherine, who was cheering, except it sounded as if she were using a megaphone to do it, she had jumped up and hugged him. _Why is she so emotional all of the time? While I understand that she is excited, can't she at least show a little dignity? _As he glanced at Katherine's twin sister, he thought, _Amy isn't that emotional, she's always so calm and collected._

** **

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Well, is everybody ready?" Jason asked, gazing around at the crew of the newly commissioned USS Columbia. After their initial tests and the trial run to super-luminal speed, it had been decided to declassify PROJECT COLUMBIA. The consensus among the team members was that it had something to do with the fact that this was an election year, a conclusion that he agreed with, privately.

"God, I don't want to have to give another lecture to the reporters today!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should use words that they can understand," Dr. Brown quipped, "but I admit it's hard to explain something this complicated in words of only one syllable."

**OUTSIDE THE HANGER**

Suddenly there was a crack as the doors of the hanger began to open, and just as suddenly, the cameras all shifted to look at the craft, and the six people that were about to emerge. The six people were dressed in matte-black versions of the naval flight suit, so that it was impossible to determine who was who. Almost a full minute after the doors began to open; a vehicle similar to those used at commercial airports to move planes around pulled a sleek black shape out of the hanger, roughly the size of a 747, but the shape of an Air Force B-1. It stopped and the six figures climbed in.

** **

** **

**INSIDE THE ****COLUMBIA******

"Let's see if everything can go that smoothly, shall we?" Captain Miles muttered to himself, and then called out, "Amy, how does the reactor look?"

"Great," she responded, "we're ready for full power at your command."

"Alan, start the engines when we're on the runway, standby only, and don't bring up the subspace field, we have to leave the atmosphere on reaction drive. Remember?

"Sure Jay." From his expression Alan had forgotten about that order, and was not happy to be reminded.

** **

** **

**OUTSIDE**

Everyone watched as the massive scramjets attached to the spacecraft came to life, and one person pressed a button on his cell-phone, activating a small explosive device in the energy dissipater. The explosion only weakened the components, so that they would stand up to internal diagnostics.

**IN THE ****COLUMBIA******

With a massive roar, the spacecraft leapt off of the runway and was well on its way to space.

"These scrams sure are powerful," Jack Alder yelled from his seat behind Alan, "I wish we could put the compensator online."

"You know there's nowhere near enough power in the batteries for that, Jack!" Amy yelled from the seat to his right.

"I can dream, can't I?" He bellowed

Just as suddenly as they had started the scramjets shut down, letting inertia carry the Columbia the rest of the way into space.

"Jettisoning boost pack," Alan said as the entire ship lurched. "Booster Pack away!"

"OK, Amy can you start up the reactor and bring the drives online?" Jason asked.

"Sure thing boss," she said as she performed the requested tasks.

"Katherine, are we in the right orbit?" 

"Yup, and on the right vector, we're ready to rock and roll," responded Katherine.

"OK, I'm bringing the drives online now." Amy announced 

"Jump in five seconds... MARK!" called Captain Miles.

The ship began to hum.

"...Four..."

"...Three..."

"...Two..."

Space around them seemed to warp, and become distorted. 

"...One..."

The hull of the ship began to glow.

"JUMP!"

The ship disappeared from view.

"Holy Shit!" screamed Amy, "The dissipater just failed! We have to much dimensional energy!"

"I'm reading the same!" added Katherine.

"I'm aborting! Energy dump... NOW!" Jason bellowed.

Quickly, the Columbia reappeared, then, in a flash that lit up the entire Earth, disappeared again.

**ON EARTH, BUT A DIFFERENT EARTH, IN THE ****SANC********KINGDOM******

There was a sudden flash in the sky, followed by what looked like a shooting star. "I wonder what that was all about?" Relena Peacecraft asked herself. _I'll call Noin tomorrow, she'll know,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Contact

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE. FEEL FREE TO ARCHIVE THIS, IF YOU THINK IT'S ANY GOOD.

Chapter 1: Contact

**THE USS COLUMBIA**

"Energy dump complete," announced the computer, oblivious to the fact that no one was conscious to receive its report. As the computer went through its pre-programmed post-jump checks, it discovered that the lens on the star-tracker had cracked, so there was no way for the computer to determine the ship's exact position, it could only use the information from its gravitational sensors. Because of the limitations of the sensor systems available, the computer was unaware of the ship's course, one that took it straight into the atmosphere of a nearby planet. As the ship reached the atmosphere the heat sensors on the hull alerted the computer to the coming atmospheric entry.

As soon as the computer had ascertained the ship's predicament, it activated the cockpit alarms. As it became obvious to the computer that the occupants of the ship could not, or would not, respond the computer took over control of the ship. Due to the ship's high speed, it would be impossible to make any kind of normal landing, so the computer attempted a crash landing in a forested area. The landing was very violent, but the inertial compensators built into the ship allowed the crew to survive, but the compensators could not stop a piece of metal from a long destroyed machine of war from penetrating the flight computer's casing, completely destroying it. That piece of metal came from an object known as a Mobile Doll that was destroyed in the Eve Wars, five years previously.

As the safety systems shut down the Columbia's power plant, a familiar yellow star crested the horizon and night gave way to day.

** **

** **

**THE ****SANC********KINGDOM******

"Yes, Milliardo, I am asking you to investigate the meteorite that impacted in the western forest last night," Relena Peacecraft told her brother, exasperated.

"Relena, you know we're supposed to report anything unusual to the Preventers, and let them investigate it," the image on the screen said.

"The last time the Preventers sent someone here, you tried to kill him!" shouted Relena; "Do you really think that they would send someone else?" 

"If they don't send that assassin there won't be a problem," replied Milliardo calmly.

"HEERO YUY IS NOT AN ASSASSIN!" Thundered the normally calm Queen of the SancKingdom.

"Yes he is, by the way, I thought that you had gotten over your infatuation with him." 

Relena blushed as she reached for the com-unit's switch. "Milliardo, if you don't stop talking THIS instant, I'll… I'll… I'll make you our official liaison to the Preventers!"

"Wait! Rele-" The com-unit switched off.

Relena spun around and called through the door, "Dorothy, we're going out to the western forest, a meteorite came down there and I want to make sure that it WAS a meteorite and not an attempt to start a THIRD operation Meteor."

**THE ****WESTERN********FOREST**** OF THE ****SANC********KINGDOM******

Gradually the crew of the Columbia began to come around. The first person to regain consciousness was the tactical officer, Jack Alder. He unbuckled himself from the crash-frame and started unloading the survival supplies. The first thing he got out was the emergency medical kit, noticing that Dr. Brown had almost regained her senses, he decided it was best to leave that to her. As he unloaded the rest of the supplies, Dr. Brown woke up, and without so much as a painkiller she began to work on the others. _That's dedication,_ Alder thought_, She thinks of others before herself. I wonder if she is as good a doc as her reputation says._ As if to answer his question, the Skipper got up and started helping Alder unload the supplies.

"If you find container A21 or B13 bring it over here, would you, Jack?" Captain Miles asked.

"Sure." responded Jack, "What's so special about those containers though?"

"A21 has forest pattern battle-dress, and B13 has 6 sets of combat equipment."

"You really do plan everything, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

**1.2 KILOMITERS TO THE SOUTHWEST**

"You mean that she's coming into this area? With only the one guard?" asked a man wearing an old OZ uniform.

"Yeah, it must have something to do with that meteorite that hit near here," replied another.

"Maybe we can capture her, and force the Alliance to recognize us as a real power."

"We can give it a shot, that's for sure."

**AT THE CRASH SITE**

"Is everybody ready?" asked Captain Miles. A chorus of affirmative responses answered him. "OK, we'll head in a generally southwesterly direction, the scanners pick up habitation there. I'll take point. Jack, you're at scout, Alan, you're in the back. Doctor, acting as a corpsman you will be in front of Alan. Kathy, you're in front of her. Amy, you're behind me. As for the radio, Jack is _scout_. I'm _one_, Amy is _two,_ Katherine's _three_, The Doctor is _four_, and Alan is _five._ Let's go."

After they had walked about fifteen minutes Jason pulled a device out of his pocket and entered a code on it, almost instantly there was a muffled thump as the Columbia destroyed itself.

**ON THE ROAD TO THE SOUTHWEST**

"Miss Relena, do you really think that this meteorite might be an attack on the SancKingdom?" asked Dorothy as she and Relena hiked towards the impact area.

"No, Dorothy, I don't, but you can't be too careful. And besides, this is a chance to do something out of the ordinary," answered Relena.

Suddenly three masked men appeared and knocked both Relena and Dorothy unconscious.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE OZ CAMP**

Jack held up his hand in the age-old signal to stop. Over the radio came, "_One,_ voices."

This was all Jason needed to hear. He had everyone stay very still and quiet while he and Alan went forward to meet with Jack.

"There's five people ahead," whispered Jack, "Two, both of them girls, are unconscious, bound, and gagged. The others appear to be men and are standing a loose watch."

"Crap!" the Captain whispered, "This might have something to do with us, and if those people were endangered by us, we have to deal with those assholes."

"There's only three, we can take them, Skipper, no problem," whispered Alan.

"OK, Jack and I will deal with the three of them. I'll take the two on the left. Jack will take the one on the right. Alan, you cover us, and don't get too excited, I know how you got that call sign. Execute on _go_."

Everyone got into place quietly and there was no indication that the OZ troops had heard the interlopers. Right after Jason had signaled for the operation to start the two outermost OZ soldiers' heads exploded as three 10mm hollow point rounds impacted on the bridge of each one's nose at virtually the same time. This was followed an instant later by the death of the goon in the middle in a similar fashion.

The shots jarred both Dorothy and Relena awake. Relena awoke just in time to have the brains, blood, and entrails of the leftmost soldier spewed onto her. Then she saw two men with guns, wearing forest pattern armor. 

She heard the smaller one whisper, "Clear."

Then she heard a voice say the same thing from behind her. The men came over and helped her and Dorothy up. They untied them and removed their gags.

Then the tall one spoke, "Sorry about that ma'am, I didn't have any other shot that wouldn't have hit you. That was a bit messy, wasn't it? We'll get you cleaned up. You look about Dr. Brown's size; maybe she'd let you borrow some clean clothes. There won't be anything to stylish, but at least it won't have blood on it."

"Who are you?" Relena asked, still very much in shock from the abruptness of her rescue.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "I'm Captain Jason Miles, United States Navy." He pointed at Jack, "This is Commander Jack Alder, also USN." Then he waved at Alan, "That lazy bum in the trees is Lieutenant Commander Alan Gron, better know as 'Psycho,' another USN officer."

"And I," Relena responded, "am Queen Relena Peacecraft of the SancKingdom, and this is my friend and bodyguard, Dorothy Catalonia."


	3. Chapter 2: Calling Home

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE. FEEL FREE TO ARCHIVE THIS, IF YOU THINK IT'S ANY GOOD.

Chapter 2: Calling Home

**THE FORMER OZ CAMP**

"We might as well set up a base-camp here, Jack," suggested Captain Miles. He looked around at the clearing they were in; it had a small brook to the north and plenty of room for them to set up their equipment. "Let's bury those bodies, there's no need to attract scavengers, I'll handle that. Alan, you head back and get the others and the equipment. Jack, I want you to stay here with the ladies."

"How come I have to do the walking?" groaned Alan.

"Because you're a pilot, not a SEAL. Your skills are the least relevant at this point, besides I don't trust you to be completely alert at a guard post, there's not enough of an adrenaline rush to satisfy you, running will get you that rush," replied Jay.

"Why can't I-"

"Because as the commander, that is MY responsibility."

"Fine, I'll go," Alan relented.

**THE ****SANC********KINGDOM****, COLONEL NOIN'S OFFICE**

"No, Milliardo, there still hasn't been any word on Relena's whereabouts." Lucretzia Noin stated with a scowl. "Maybe if you would stop calling me I could start looking for her."

"Have you checked on that assassin Yuy?" Milliardo Peacecraft demanded.

"I'm right here, Zechs!" Heero announced from across Noin's desk, showing his frustration by calling Milliardo by the name he had used before the reestablishment of the SancKingdom. 

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS COUNTRY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?" Milliardo bellowed, surprising both Heero and Noin by getting it all out in one breath.

"ZECHS! SHUT UP!" yelled Noin, her frustration with her lover finally overcoming her respect for him. "Heero arrived five minutes ago offering the Preventer's services in helping to FIND your sister. You know the reason she left as well as I do, because YOU wouldn't go check out that meteorite, and given her subsequent disappearance, I think that she was justified in insisting it be checked out. If you don't fix your attitude RIGHT NOW, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, IF Heero doesn't kill you for that groundless accusation."

"Wait, Lu, don't cu -," the com-unit clicked as Colonel Noin terminated the connection.

"Sorry for the interruption, Heero. You were talking about a strategy to locate Relena, right?"

**BACK AT THE CAMPSITE**

About half an hour after he left, Alan returned with the supplies and the rest of their group. When Dr. Brown saw Relena she ran over to her and got out her first-aid kit.

"Don't worry, It's not my blood," Relena said, she was obviously very disturbed by recent events.

"Thank God!" responded Dr. Brown, "Let's go over to the stream and get you cleaned up. Then we'll see if we can find you some clean clothes."

As Dr. Brown helped Relena, Jack Alder had begun setting up a large tent near the stream. When he had finished setting up the tent, Katherine opened up a box with an antenna stenciled on the side of it. She carefully unpacked a telescoping aerial, opened the tripod it was attached to, and set it on the ground, just outside of the tent. She pressed a button on the side of it and it began to extend upward. Once it had reached its full height she hammered three stakes into the ground and tied cables from the top of the aerial to them. 

Next she got another case, this one with a picture of an old-fashioned radio microphone on it, and took it into the tent. She unfolded four legs from the bottom of the case, and stood it up next to one of the small openings at the bottom of the tent. After securing the case, she went outside and removed a cable from the antenna case and connected one end to the aerial, the other end she ran through the opening in the tent next to the radio. 

The next thing in the antenna case was a satellite antenna, which is what she unpacked next. She unfolded its stand and set it on the ground near the aerial. Then she unfolded the antenna. She took the last object out of the antenna case, another cable, and plugged it into the satellite receiver, once again running the cable back to the opening in the tent. She went back inside the tent and opened a panel on the radio. She plugged both cables into this panel.

Meanwhile, Amy had gotten a case marked with a lightning bolt out and was unpacking it by the stream. _This stream is fast enough and deep enough to use the waterwheel generator,_ she thought. She set up a small waterwheel by the stream, and then checked the readouts on the generator she had attached it to. The unit was generating more than enough power for their needs, so she didn't set up any solar collectors. She removed a large cable from the generator box, plugged it into the generator, and ran it back to the tent, where she plugged it into a distributor station. She opened up a box with a cable and a lightning bolt stenciled on it and left it by the distributor.

AN: BEFORE YOU ASK, ALL THE CASES AND EQUIPMENT GOT TO THE CAMPSITE ON A HOVERCART.

Inside the tent, Jack was setting up a small armory on the east wall. First he attached four legs to each of the cases he had brought into the tent. Then he opened up the cases and checked the contents of each. Then he grabbed a case with a fence stenciled on it and took it outside, where he set up a fence about three meters from the edge of the clearing, being very careful to make sure that the fence-poles were firmly in the ground. Then he attached a small device to one of the fence-poles, plugged a cable into it and plugged the other end of the cable into the power distributor, next to the cables from the antennas and the radio.

When everyone had finished their jobs, they met in the center of the campsite. "Ma'am, can you give us a frequency that will let us contact someone to let them know that you're safe?" Jay asked Relena, who was now wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Sure, but it would probably be best if I called them. If I know my brother, he'll be on the warpath," replied Relena.

**NOIN'S OFFICE**

Suddenly, Noin's intercom beeped. Irritated, she pressed the button and snapped, "Tell Milliardo I'm busy!"

"Colonel, the call isn't from Milliardo. It's from Queen Relena!" Her communications officer said, "I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise."

"Well then put it through!" yelled Noin, barely keeping herself from snapping at the young man.

As the com-unit came to life, Noin looked for a moment at Relena, examining her face for any sign of injury. She found none, other than the fact that Relena's blond hair was strewn about in a rather disorderly fashion. "Where have you been? Where are you? What happened?" Noin asked.

"As for your first question, I've been in the WestForest. The answer to your second is that I'm not quite sure. The last question leads to a long story, but suffice it to say that I met some new friends and discovered the cause of that shooting star, and the flash we saw last night," Relena replied, relieved that her brother was not in Noin's office.

"How can we find you?" Noin asked, "Your brother has been very demanding,"

"Take a helicopter over the WestForest, when we hear you we'll shoot off a flair," answered Relena.

"Alright. Just so you know, Heero Yuy came in this morning looking for you. And at about the same time, your brother called."

"Is Milliardo still alive? If he acted the way he always does when he even hears Heero's name he probably said something I'll regret."

"No, he's going to be doing the regretting. I lost my temper and banished him to the couch," Noin said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh," Relena said, surprised. "Well, why don't you get that helicopter out here so I can calm him down?"

"Right away!" Noin said, just before Relena ended the transmission.

Noin pressed he intercom button, "Call a helicopter, have it at the gate in ten minutes," she said, "and call Mr. Yuy as well." Then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "Oh, and tell Milliardo that we've found his sister and if he wants to go with me to pick her up, he had better be at the gate in ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 3: The United States, Destroyed,...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE. FEEL FREE TO ARCHIVE THIS, IF YOU THINK IT'S ANY GOOD.

AN: I FEEL THAT I NEED TO EXPLAIN WHY I WENT BACK AND CHANGED THE CHARACTER NAMES FOR TWO OF MY CHARACTERS. I WAS HAVING TROUBLE TELLING MY OWN CHARACTERS APART AND FELT THAT IT MUST BE EVEN MORE CONFUSING FOR THE READER. I CHANGED THE STORYLINE ITSELF BECAUSE I FELT THAT IT WAS ANOYING AND SEEMED TO BE TO CLICHÉ.

Chapter 3: The United States, Destroyed, Then Resurrected

**THE CAMPSITE**

****After Relena finished talking to Noin, Jason began to ask her and Dorothy questions about the history of the Earth that he was on now. The more he learned, the more it terrified him.

****FLASHBACK****

In the universe where the USS Columbia originated, the Eurasian Union had launched a surprise attack on the United States in order to occupy the Hawaiian Islands. The EU had launched nearly a thousand high-yield nuclear missiles at the United States on July 4, 2123. In several pitched battles aircraft of the United States Air Force and United States Navy were able to shoot down most of the warheads before they detonated. Only five of the weapons penetrated the Air Defense system. These five reached their targets, four of the five detonated over major cities, Philadelphia, WashingtonD.C., New York, and Los Angeles. The casualties numbered in the tens of millions. The other warhead detonated over Edwards Air Force Base, completely destroying the facility.

For a year, the time needed for the government to be rebuilt after the destruction of the capitol, the United States fought a defensive war, trying only to preserve its borders and its citizens. When, on July 4, 2124, the United States took the offensive for the first time in the war, it did so with the newest and most modern ship in the fleet as the flagship. This ship was named for vessels that had distinguished themselves in battle many times. The first submersible aircraft carrier in the world, the _USS Enterprise_ SSCVN-1, led the US Navy to a rapid victory in the this most recent World War, just as its namesake had done in the Pacific Theater during World War II.

This newest _Enterprise_ had begun construction in a special underwater cave that had been filled with air in 2122. By the time the EU launched their attack, it was very nearly completed, in fact, it had only to be commissioned, and it was already armed and equipped with its four wings of aircraft. It was commissioned on April 24, 2124, under the command of Captain Jason L Miles.

In the timeline that the Columbia now inhabited, the surprise attack had succeeded and the United States had been virtually destroyed. In the wake of this victory the EU formed a governing body called the United Earth Sphere, ostensibly in order to prevent such a tragedy from ever occurring again. These events occurred roughly 250 years before the War of A.C. 195.

**THE CAMPSITE**

After the revelation that the United States no longer existed, most of the crew of the Columbia was in shock. They could remember the Hawaiian war, and three of them had participated directly in it. The most shocking and terrifying part of the story was the destruction of the United States. Relena, misunderstanding the expression on the faces of the newcomers, told them, "You are welcome to stay in the SancKingdom; we have a tradition of accepting refugees." When she saw the insulted look on Captain Miles face, she immediately knew that she had said something that was a bit undiplomatic.

"Who controls North America?" Jason asked, without even acknowledging Relena's offer. 

"It is controlled by the Earth Sphere United Nation. It is the only land that the ESUN actually owns," replied Dorothy.

"So we have somewhere to go back to then, don't we? This ESUN will accept us into its military, won't it?" asked Dr. Brown.

"No! We swore oaths to uphold the Constitution of the **_United States_**, we cannot do anything but attempt to reestablish the nation that it created." Jason snapped. "Erm... Your Highness, did the United States ever formally surrender?"

"Not that I know of, there wasn't all that much to surrender though."

"That doesn't matter, if the government wasn't dissolved, the United States still exists, as long as its citizens are still alive." stated Jack in a rather irritated matter.

Right, Jack, we have a rather small electorate, but I think that it is important that the six of us, as the only remaining citizens, attempt to begin reforming the government." Jason stated. "First, we will need a president. Do we have any nominations?"

"What! You're just going to ask for nominations?" exclaimed Dorothy.

"Yup, that's the way the United States works," replied Jason.

"I nominate Amy Hancock," announced Dr. Brown.

"Miss Hancock, do you accept the nomination?" asked Captain Miles.

"I guess…" she replied.

"Any other nominations?" he asked.

None were forthcoming and it was decided that the next President of the United States would be Amy Hancock, nearly five hundred years since one of her ancestors scrawled his name in huge writing across the bottom of the Declaration of Independence.


	5. Chapter 4: A Devastating Developement

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED/TRADEMARKED/PATENTED MATERIAL IN THIS WORK, BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE. FEEL FREE TO ARCHIVE THIS, IF YOU THINK IT'S ANY GOOD.

Chapter 4: A Devastating Development

**HELICOPTER OVER THE ****SANC********KINGDOM******

****"Noin, I can't believe you let this… this… TERRORIST on this aircraft. Just because Lady Une has lost her mind and hasn't had him thrown in the highest security penitentiary in the Earth Sphere is no reason to invite him along on an important rescue mission. For all we know, he is behind her disappearance!" Milliardo Peacecraft yelled at his fiancé, Colonel Lucretzia Noin.

"Millie, I am telling you that Heero Yuy is not a terrorist. He has acted in the best interests of the SancKingdom more often than you have," lectured Noin. "He has saved you sister's life more times than I can count AND seems to believe in Miss Relena's philosophies more than you do."

"You know, if I'm causing such a problem, I can leave," Heero stated simply.

"Sure, just jump out of the helicopter, I'm sure you've done it before!" yelled Milliardo.

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Heero had a nine millimeter semi-automatic pistol pointed at the bridge of Milliardo Peacecraft's nose. The expression on his face told Noin that if she didn't break up this confrontation, she would not have a groom at her wedding in two weeks. "Millie!" she yelled, "Back off! Heero! Put the gun DOWN! You know that if you fire that gun in here, we'll lose pressure and most likely all die. I know that doesn't bother you, but some of us might want to survive."

As she was trying to diffuse the rather volatile situation in the rear of the helicopter, the pilot called back over the interphone, "Colonel Noin, we are being contacted by a person asking for the officer in charge of the chopper."

"Fine, put him on."

"Unidentified rotorcraft on bearing 234 from the source of this transmission, ascend to five hundred feet in altitude and proceed on a heading of 180 true until contacted again. Failure to comply with this will result in the immediate destruction of your aircraft. Demonstration of our capability in this regard will occur at your 11 o'clock in five seconds." The man on the radio ordered.

A few seconds later a large explosion erupted outside of the helicopter. 

"Goddamn it. Do what he says, sergeant!" yelled Noin.

A few minutes later, the man resumed his orders, "Unidentified rotorcraft, come to a full stop over the clearing at your twelve o'clock. Identify yourself immediately."

As the helicopter stopped over the clearing, Noin called into the radio, "This is SANC HELO-01, that is Sierra-Able-November-Charlie Break Hotel-Echo-Lima-Oscar Dash Zero-One. We are operating within the SancKingdom and are attempting to recover Relena Peacecraft."

**A CLEARING ABOUT HALF A MILE OUTSIDE OF THE CAMPSITE**

****The earpiece on the headset squawked, "This is Sanc Helo-01, that is Sierra-Able-November-Charlie Break Hotel-Echo-Lima-Oscar Dash Zero-One. We are operating within the SancKingdom and are attempting to recover Relena Peacecraft."

"Miss Peacecraft, is that Colonel Noin?" Jason asked.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"SANC HELO-01 you are cleared to land." Jason said into his radio.

As the helicopter touched down, both Heero and Milliardo sprang into action. Heero jumped at Alan, and Milliardo jumped on Jack. Alan was quickly knocked to the ground and Heero had his weapon. Milliardo and Jack Alder were still wrestling over Jack's gun. Heero had barely taken a single step when he heard a voice from the trees in front of him, "Drop the gun, now."

A man in camouflage stepped out of the trees, he was carrying a large assault rifle with a scope on it. Heero jumped out of the way and attempted to shoot at Jason, the sub-machinegun he was holding simply clicked once. He threw the gun at Jason, knocking the assault rifle from his hands. 

As Heero threw a right hook at Jason, he was astonished to find that Jason was no longer there. Jason had seen the punch coming and rolled out of the way. As Heero was completing the punch Jason jumped and did what looked like a cartwheel, with no hands, he kicked Heero with both feet! His landing continued with one seamless motion into a pivot. Jason had pivoted away from Heero and Heero thought he saw an opening. As Heero brought up his right foot to kick Jason in the head, Jason quickly completed the pivot and knocked Heero off his feet. By the time Heero had realized what was happening, Jason had already forced his arms into a lock and was holding him to the ground. 

Meanwhile, Noin had just finished unstrapping herself from the helicopter. She quickly assessed the situation, noticing with amazement the man holding Heero to the ground with an odd looking pistol pointed at Heero's head. "Milliardo! I think we should give up," she said.

Milliardo turned his head and that was all the distraction Jack needed to succeed in wrestling his gun away from Milliardo. "Put your hands behind your head! Now!" he yelled, aiming squarely at Milliardo's head, making it clear what the consequences of failing to comply would be. 

Alan recovered his weapon, this time making sure to pull back the cocking handle to load a round into the breach and walked over to Jack, covering the door of the helicopter as he did so. "Come out of the chopper with your hands behind your head," he ordered. 

Once Jason determined that the rest of the situation was under control, he let Heero stand up, never once releasing his hold on Heero's arms. "I thought you people were here to pick up Miss Peacecraft," he said.

"We were, but having surface to air missiles shot at us made us think that you were terrorists trying to ransom her, or something like that," Noin explained. "The idiot on the right is Milliardo Peacecraft, and the one that you're holding is Heero Yuy of the Preventers. They'll be good if you let them go, won't you?" Both men nodded their agreement.

As Jason released Heero, Heero simply glared at him.

"Follow us, Miss Peacecraft is our campsite, about half a mile from here," Jason said. "By the way, I'm Captain Jason L. Miles, of the United States Navy." He shook hands with Noin.

"Colonel Lucretzia Noin, Sanc Kingdom Imperial Guards," she replied.


End file.
